Harry Potter 7 Ending
by iluuvme14
Summary: My idea of what will happen at the end of the seventh book...
1. Chapter 1: A Decision Worth Making

**A Decision Worth Making**

Harry felt the jab of Voldemort's wand in his back. A cold, unfeeling wand that was only made to do one thing: to kill. He also felt another wand, his wand. His only line of defense was now stabbing him in the back, ready to kill. As Harry felt the nudge, he obeyed its command and proceeded to walk. Voldemort hissing in his ear,"That's it, now, Harry. Just a little bit farther..."

Harry was surrounded by what looked like an old graveyard. Memories from his fourth year at Hogwarts flooded into his mind...he had been in this same graveyard only three years ago. He shivverd. Out here, it was cold, dark, and wet. He could barely see where he was walking, yet his feet automatically moved themselves, as if they knew where to go.

All sorts of ideas and plans where whirring around in the back of Harry's mind, but they were so far back he could not reach them. He could not think of a plan. He could feel the hot breath of Voldemort on the back of his neck.

Voldemort turned and motioned Harry to do so with Harry's wand. Harry obeyed and what he saw made his jaw drop.

Voldemort had captured Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"Now," Voldemort whispered, "do as I command or else I shall destroy your friends."

All of his friends gazed fearfully back at him. They were contained in what looked like a forcefield...probably one that Voldemort had conjured up himself, Hary thought. He felt helpless; Voldemort was holding all of the cards.

"Now Harry, be a good boy and listen to me. If you disobey..." Voldemort motioned to his wand with Harry's. Harry stood completley still; he could not give into the fear that was lurking inside of him. But he had to do what he must to protect his friends...to protect Ginny...

"Alright," said Harry. "I get it. I do what you want, and you don't hurt my friends. We have a deal?"

Voldemort smiled, "Yesss we do. Only if you can complete your bargain. In order to save your friends, Harry, you must kill yourself. I cannot kill you and I still cannot figure out why...but only you can kill yourself. Do it, Harry, or kill your friends. It is your decision, and either way I win."

Voldemort turned around so he appeared in the light reflecting from the forcefield. He stared at Harry with those gleaming red eyes that had stared at him when he was a baby. He could remember it all, and now he was about to forget.


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Voldemort was now face to face with Harry, a malicious grin spread across his snake-like face. Harry was now swaying slightly from standing so long, yet he could not help but to feel pure hatred at this moment. Voldemort was going to win, he had nothing. No plan, nothing to save his friends, nothing to save him.

Voldemort hissed, "It's either now or never, Harry. Do it now, and I might just spare your little friendssss..."

Then, just as something as crazy as his father would do, Harry had an idea.

"My wand." replied Harry. "I can't kill myself without my wand."

Voldemort looked taken aback. Apparently, he had forgotten this, too.

"Very well," said Voldemort. "but if you try anything...well," Voldemort chuckled. "I know what to do."

Harry extended out his hand to reach his wand. Voldemort slowly extended his and was holding Harry's wand. The minute Harry touched his wand, a searing pain came across his scar. The pain was unreal; it had never hurt like this before. Harry stumbled aback and crouched to the ground. The pain stopped continued, but did not hurt as bad. Harry was breathing hard now, like someone had punched him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

Voldemort laughed into the midnight sky. He threw down Harry's wand at him and cackled, "I didn't know it was going to be this easssy. Apparently, you and Dumbledore are so terribly alike: weak."

At this comment, rage consumed Harry. He reached out and grabbed his wand on the ground, stood up, and pointed the wand straight for his own forehead.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Harry screamed, his voice soaring into the night. "AVADA KEDEVRA!"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all gasped. Voldemort's eyes were filled with joy and happiness, but those eyes quickly turned fearful and shocked.

The curse did exactly what Harry had intended it to do: it had ricocheted off of Harry's glasses, causes the curse to backfire. It was now coming straight for Voldemort.

But Voldemort was too quick. Harry had forgotten that Voldemort had already had his wand out, and immediately pushed the curse back to Harry, screaming, "RICTUSEMPRA!" Harry, also having lightning quick reflexes (thanks from being on the Quidditch team) held his wand out and also screamed "RICTUSEMPRA!"

The curse immediately became immobile between the two of them; Harry's wand, casting a blue light, while Voldemort's cast a green light. The curse was strong, pushing onto both of them. Harry, determined not to give in, determined not to show he was weak, fought against it. He could barely see Voldemort through his cracked glasses, but he could see that the curse was moving towards him. Voldemort apparently realized this, too, because his eyes became fearful. He muttered a spell under his breath that Harry could not hear.

The next second, the curse split in two. One half hitting Harry, and one half hitting Voldemort.

Harry and Voldemort both crumpled to the ground. As soon as they did, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were released from the force field. The curse had been lifted from it, and they ran to Harry's side in fear of what they knew was true: Harry was dead.

Ginny, holding back muffled tears, gave into them. She laid down on Harry, sobbing. Ron stared in disbelief, unwilling to face the facts. He looked up at Hermione through foggy eyes, willing to comfort her and hold her, just as he did the day at Dumbledore's funeral. But as he gazed up at Hermione, to his disbelief, she was smiling.

"Hermione," asked Ron. "Are you alright?"

Hermione stared at him, her smile now becoming a grin.

"Ron, don't you get it? Harry's not dead! Only half of the curse hit him...that means he's still alive!"

Ron looked down at Harry and sure enough, there were slow, soft movements in his chest. But before he could even crack a grin, he then realized something.

"Hermione...," Ron began slowly. "But that means that Voldemort isn't dead either. That means he's still alive."


	3. Chapter 3: Twists and Turns

**Twists and Turns**

"But Hermione..." Ron began again. He still could not believe that Hermione had not thought of this.

All eyes were now on Hermione except Harry's, whose eyes lay closed behind his cracked glasses.

"Well, I actually hadn't thought about that," Hermione said nervously. Ron stared at her in disbelief. How could Hermione not think of that? She thinks of everything... Ron then automatically moved towards the heap on the ground which was Voldemort. Ron stared at him, thinking that he could kill him now, just kill him for good, and it will all be over...

Ginny, who had stopped sobbing, pulled herself away from Harry's now wet shirt and curiously watched Ron, unsure of what he was doing.

Ron didn't know either.

He took out his wand, thought of the most terrible thing he could think of and screamed ."AVADA KEDEVRA!" into the night. There was a blinding flash of light, not of green, but of blue. Hermione stared at the blue light, her eyes wide with fear.

"Ron..." she began. "What spell did you just cast, because it certainly was not the killing curse..."

Ron shook his head, "I don't know," he replied. He stared at Voldemort once more: Voldemort's body seemed unaffected by the spell at all. Wondering if he had killed him, he extended out his hand to put on Voldemort's chest to check for breathing. As he did so, Voldemort's eyes shot open. Red eyes, full of death, loathing, and hate. He grabbed Ron's arm and squeezed with all his might.

"AHHHHH!", Ron bellowed.

"RON!" screamed Hermione in the darkness.

Voldemort threw Ron across the graveyard, and as doing so Ron hit his head on a gravestone and was instantly knocked out. Ginny sat in fear besides Harry, not knowing what to do. Hermione ran besides Ginny and grabbed her arm.

Voldemort was coming, and neither of them had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

**Attack**

Voldemort slowly rose almost zombie-like from where he was laying motionless just moments before. His eyes looked around, cold, red eyes sensing triumph. He gazed on the ground when his snake-like eyes came across Harry's body, which was lying motionless on the ground. He did not even notice or seem to care that Hermione and Ginny were clinging onto each other right next to Harry.

Voldemort began to walk towards them. Slow, menacing-like walks and with every step he took, Hermione and Ginny became more and more fearful. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Ginny, we have to run. On the count of three, run towards that other gravestone. One," Voldemort took another step closer, "two," Voldemort was almost descending upon them, "THREE!"

Voldemort was right next to Harry when Hermione and Ginny fled to hide behind a gravestone. Ginny whispered frantically, "But Hermione, what about Harry? We can't just leave him lying there so Voldemort can kill him. Eventually he's going to realize he's not dead, and when he does, he'll kill him!"

Hermione looked back at Ginny. She knew this was true, they could not leave Harry...not when he was so weak...

Voldemort was now gazing down at Harry. A smile so much resembling a snake was looking down upon the motionless lump which was Harry. Voldemort cackled into the night and kicked Harry hard in the ribs.

As he did this, Harry groaned in agony.

Voldemort stopped laughing. Harry Potter was not dead, he had not killed him. The smile dripped off of his face like wax dripping off a candle. He looked down at him and kicked him again, hearing Harry groan once more, a little louder. 

Voldemort was outraged. Anger was swelling inside him like a hot balloon. He had no one to take his anger out on, not Wormtail, not anybody. He was just about to take his anger out on the one boy who destroyed his life forever, when a girl appeared in the midst.

Hermione was running towards Voldemort, wand in one hand, and the other hand clenched into a fist. She ran so fast up to him, Voldemort didn't even have the chance to bend down and get his wand lying on the ground. Hermione charged at Voldemort and punched him right in the face.

Voldemort fell back. He was stunned. 

Hermione then descended towards Harry and began to proceedingly drag him away from Voldemort. Voldemort heard Harry's body dragging against the ground and knew what was going on. He could not let the girl get away with Harry, not now, not ever.

"NO!" hissed Voldemort. He did not have his wand in his hand at the time, so he lunged towards Hermione. His cold fingers grabbed the first thing he could find: her hair. He wrenched her up by her long wavy locks and dragged her alongside him. Hermione was screaming in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THIS MOMENT FOR ME!" Voldemort screamed at Hermione. He dragged her to where his wand was and picked it up. He released Hermione's hair and she toppled to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shut up, you." hissed Voldemort. He aimed his wand at Hermione and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

It was pain beyond any pain Hermione had felt in her entire life. The pain from Voldemort dragging her head was nothing compared to this. Everything was out of control, she couldn't see anything, just flashes of memories: her mother and father finding out she was a witch, Draco Malfoy calling her a mudblood, Cedric Diggory's dead body lying on the ground, staring at her with blank eyes…

Then, Hermione heard a scream. It was not from any of her memories, but it sounded closer to her. Before she knew it, she was back into the same cold graveyard she was moments ago.

Ginny had attacked Voldemort with a spell, knocking him off his feet. She had her wand straight out, still aiming at Voldemort. In her other hand was another wand: Voldemort's wand.

Hermione could barely see anything. The graveyard and Ginny were now swimming in a colorful blur. She couldn't see, couldn't hear. She laid her head down on the ground, closed her eyes, and suddenly everything became black.

It was now up to Ginny to save everyone. She had Voldemort's wand in one hand and her wand in the other. She didn't know which spell to cast or any spell to think of. How was she to know? That was Hermione's job.


End file.
